panymiumfandomcom-20200213-history
News Archive
2011 SEP 2011 september 1st, 2011 - Welcome the winners of the astrolabe, narwhal tusk, and map into PD! Congratulations Owlied, Pope, and Pandora, we know you'll do well! Not only that, but look out for a front page revamp and cert revamp sooner than never! We're hoping it will be a step up from last year. MAR 2011 march 15th, 2011 - The winners for the arquebus and gauze are posted HERE, and here are the winners for the dagger and bow! Congratulations, you four, as well as the three that got honorable mentions! ♥ march 15th, 2011 - The spring event is UP! Go to catch up on some plotline, a meta for owners, as well as a writing contest to unlock new stunteds! march 3rd, 2011 - Congrats on the growths, pistolsys and Rabid!! Have fun with sweet Lettie and dashing Fillin. FEB 2011 february 26, 2011 - A brief note - some plot-line stuff has been updated and there is now a RP directory for those of you who want to share your contact information. Enjoy! february 19th, 2011 - Might be a bit late, but congratulations to the winners of the Winter event, Anyong Kim, kuku bear, staticSLEEPER, and chenabby! And an extended congratulations to the late pistolsys on winning the Hot Cocoa as well, thank you all for your extended patience while we judged more Hot Cocoa entries! As you all probably know by now Platy is the new Cultist manager and Kota has also joined us as a guest artist with her book Plague, Hopkin! Congrats to all the new artists and Platy and we hope for more awesome events to come~ Cheers to 2011! 2010 DEC 2010 december 5th, 2010 - Guess who's rehiring? We're looking for one Cultist manager and 3-5 guest artists-- check it out! december 2nd, 2010 - Winter grams are here! Share 'em and gift 'em to your friends for something small on the winter season, or just stand by and watch them grow on the 20th. Happy start of the holidays, expect more to come! NOV 2010 november 21st 2010 - Clance arises! Congratulations Fallen!!! Along with that, Leech has sadly resigned her ownership over the Handkerchief. On brighter news, we have officially opened up shop for the non-guardian list! OCT 2010 october 5th 2010 - THE RESULTS ARE IN! Congratulations to our handful of winners and to the people who wowed us with their Guardians! We look forward to what you bring to the plate!! september 15th, 2010 - FALL EVENT. GO GO GO! AUG 2010 august 23rd, 2010 - Blaithe is here! Congrats to Neon on Blaithe! Much anticipation awaits for what you'll do with colorful little Blaithe! ♥ As an added note, there has been a policy change in accordance to Plague growths. Please read about it here! JUL 2010 july 31st, 2010 - Hayat has risen! Congrats Indu, and welcome our brand new Servos! And wow, three Plagues growing within a week of each other! o__o july 25th, 2010 - Ophelia has been born!! Congrats to haliekins, and jeeze, you guys sure are growing your Plagues quickly!! july 22nd, 2010 - Claudia is here! Congrats to Platy on your new growth, and best of wishes to poor Ms. Wickes... july 22nd, 2010 - July 2010 semi-custom results are IN! Congrats to FallenSiren and Mriae for winning, and to Sergeant Sodomy for placing her character as a citizen! With that, we conclude Plague Doctor's last event in a good few months; until then, we are up to suggestions! july 14th, 2010 - All of the kinks in the front page should now be fixed, and should look okay even on 800x600 monitors! I am not sure yet about how well it will fare with anything above 1280x1024px, however. july 13th, 2010 - THREAD RENOVATION IS COMPLETE!!! The guild has been completely renovated, not to mention Adal's art is finally finished!!! Good luck to you guys running for the semi-customs in two days! JUN 2010 june 23rd, 2010 - June 2010 semi-custom results are IN! Congratulations to Indubitably on winning her semi-custom, and to Mriae and FallenSiren for making it into the Citizens Roster!! MAY 2010 may 20th, 2010 - Noel has grown! Congratulations to Rown and best of luck with your new Phasmas. may 12th, 2010 - Some requirement changes have been made. We hope things run smoother for all of you existing and potential owners! may 10th, 2010 - Huge announcement! Congratulations to our two new Grimms and an equal congratulations to the two character approvals. Slanndalous has decided to leave the PD, and Rogue X has resigned her ownership of her Plague. may 9th, 2010 - Hello, Clurie! Congratulations Storei on the first ever official growth in PD! APR 2010 april 2nd, 2010 - Spring event START! Good luck and have fun~! FEB 2010 february 24th, 2010 - Results from the semi-custom round for February 2010 are in! Congratulations, The Leech Festival! february 19th, 2010 - Semi-custom judging for February is ON! Good luck, everyone! On the less brighter side of things, warnings have been sent out to those showing inactivity. february 12th, 2010 - Talk about early! Here's a free gram for you folks as a bit of a thank you for dropping by. An introduction to Stunted Plagues...! february 9th, 2010 - Happy Valentines! Early? Why, yes. Might something happen on the fourteenth...? JAN 2010 january 29th, 2010 - Results are in! Congratulations to all of the winners, it's going to be a blast! 2009 DEC 2009 december 23rd 2009 - Winter event is up! We'll be selling 2 seasonals & 3 flats; apply until the near end of January! See you guys there~! december 21st 2009 - Applications are open! Go and apply for a chance at a semi-custom! december 19th 2009 - We're finally open! WHOO! Things in the guild and the Keepers section of the thread are still getting cleaned up and finished, so bare with! Category:Archive